1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a whole body swingable clock, and more particularly to the whole body swingable clock which swings its whole clock body by an additional pendulum drive mechanism.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In recent years, for the purpose of decoration there has been practically and widely used a whole body swingable clock which swings its whole clock body on a pendulum fulcrum.
In this kind of the whole body swingable clock, the whole clock body is swingingly supported on the pendulum fulcrum of the fixed supporting member, and, in ordinary cases, a knife edge is supported in a V-groove of the fixed supporting member. The fixed supporting member mentioned above consists of a stationary receiving plate fixed to the wall or a receiving plate held by a hand of a statue of queen. In order to swing the whole clock body an additional pendulum is swingingly contained in the inside of the clock body, and movement of the gravity center position in the clock body by means of the swing of the additional pendulum can continue the swinging movement of the whole clock body.
In the whole body swingable clock in the prior art, however, in the clock body a clock drive mechanism indicating a certain time is independently and separately installed from the additional pendulum drive mechanism which drives the additional pendulum, and two pieces of the driving means must be prepared to drive these two mechanisms, which causes the clock body to become thick and large sized.
Furthermore, in the whole body swingable clock in the prior art, there is such a problem that the initial swing of the clock body must be started by manual operation and its starting operation becomes complicated.